The Doctor and Abigail
by Christinanies
Summary: Abigail lived the perfect life. She lived in a small white house in a small neighborhood. Her parents were the perfect parents and she was about to graduate college. She didn't think her life could get any better. That is, until one rainy day, when the Doctor dropped in and turned her life upside-down. Will she ever be able to return to her simple dull life back at home?


**_A/N_**

**_Hi guys! I would like to start by apologizing for the way this story is written. I wrote it on my iPod which makes it look kind of crappy. But yeah, that's the best I can do right now. Also, there may be some mistakes that I haven't corrected yet, so bear with me. And also, if you have read any of my other stories on here, you will realize that I like the name Abigail. I had forgotten that I used that name in one of my stories on here already. But I hope you like my story. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Enjoy chapter one! _**

**Chapter 1**

**AN Unexpected Visitor**

The melodious sound of rain against the earth almost lulled Abigail Mcgath to sleep as she sat at her desk, studying for her last college exam. She'd been studying for this particular exam for about a week now and wanted to be certain she was ready for it.

She had never had much confidence in her intelligence even though she had always been one of the smartest pupils in her school. She always second guessed herself and was constantly telling herself that she could do better. Now, as she sat at her desk pouring over her books, she finally felt like she could do it. She could achieve what everyone had always expected of her. She would graduate college and make a living on her own, doing what she had worked so hard to be able to do. But why had she worked so hard to become a lawyer? She had always thought that it was what she wanted. But now she wasn't so sure. She knew that it was what her parents always wanted of her. Both of her patents had been lawyers. They had met fighting on the same case but on different sides. Abigail's father would always say "when I saw your mother up there, her blue eyes so sweet and her blond hair curved around her face, I almost gave up the case right then and there." Then her mother would smile and look into her husbands deep brown eyes and say, "maybe you should have. You wouldn't have had to lose so badly then"

Abigail had always adored her parents. Her mothers name was alice. She was a small woman with short blond hair that curved around her face just as her had father described. And her deep blue eyes were just as sweet, if not more, as they must have been on the day they met. She always spoke in a soft loving voice which was always able to calm her husband who seemed to always get worked up about his cases.

Abigail's father was a tall man with dark hair, which now had a few white areas, dark brown eyes, and broad shoulders. He had always had a mustache as far back as Abigail could remember and almost always wore a suite.

To Abigail, her parents were the perfect fairy tale parents. They loved each other just as much 25 years later as they had the day they married. The whole Mcgath family was the picture perfect family. Abigail had always been considered the angel child and she was the picture of her mother, but with longer hair.

Since everyone expected Abigail to become a lawyer, that is what she had expected of herself.

She never once had thought she would become anything other than that. But she had often dreamed of traveling. When she was younger, she had had a great interest in two books "Alice's adventures in Wonderland" and "Peter Pan" and whenever her friends would come over and play, they would always pretend that they were running from the queen if hearts in Wonderland, or that they were fighting pirates in Neverland.

And so, even to this day, Abigail had a deep longing to travel. She had always planned on it too.

Not for ever. But just to take one trip somewhere amazing. And she knew she would. But first, she had to graduate college and do what it was she knew she had to do. Become a lawyer.

Abigail opened her eyes and lifted her head from the desk. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep. She rubbed the back of her neck which was sore from sleeping for quite some time in that position. Something had woken her. She remembered hearing something. But what?

She tried to think hard of what she had heard but was caught off guard when she heard it again. That was it! But what was it? It was a screeching and wailing sound. Something unlike she had ever heard before. It started far away and then got closer. It was coming from outside. The noise grew very loud and then stopped completely, making a thudding sound at the end as if something large had hit the ground. Abigail looked outside her bedroom window and what she saw made her think she was still asleep. Right outside her window stood a blue box. Written on the top in bold white letters were the words

"Police Public Call Box"

When on earth had that gotten there? She knew she had never seen it there before.

Abigail grabbed her coat and pulled on her boots. She made her way down stairs and went out the back door where she had thought she saw the blue box.

Sure enough, it was still there.

Abigail walked a little closer to examine it. It looked exactly like the police boxes that she had read about in history class. But what on earth was one doing in her back yard? Then something even more ridiculous happened. Both of the doors flew open and a man stepped out. Abigail let out a startled scream and stepped back. The man looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see him, but all the same he gave her a large grin and held out his hand to greet her, "Hello there, I'm the Doctor." He shook her hand hardily and then looked up into the sky blinking away the rain that fell into his eyes. "Hmmm, wait one moment." He turned and went back into the Police Box and soon returned with a big black umbrella. He pushed the button and the umbrella flapped open like a huge bird spreading out its wings.

He moved closer and stood where she could be under the protection of the big umbrella. "So," he began, looking around curiously. "Where are we?"

"What do you mean?" Abigail was beginning to think he was some kind of lunatic and was growing uneasy.

"Well judging by your accent we're somewhere in America."

He looked her up and down and then glanced around the small neighborhood. "Twenty first century, am I right?" Abigail was so confused that she didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare at the strange man before her. He wore a suite and bow tie but it was unlike any suit she had ever seen on her father or any of his friends. It had a rustic and old fashion look to it. Over his suite he wore a long brown coat. His shoes had the same rustic and old fashion look as the rest of his clothes. He seemed pretty tall but then again Abigail was only five feet tall. She finally found her voice and all she was able to say was, "who are you?" The man continued smiling and said "I told you, I'm The Doctor."

"Yeah, but what's your name? Doctor who?"

"I'm just The Doctor. And you? What's your name?" Abigail opened her mouth about to tell him but then hesitated, unsure if she should tell such a strange man like this who she was. "Well," she thought "he already knows where I live."

"I'm Abigail."

"Aha," he sounded very pleased "Abigail! What a brilliant name! Is this your house Abigail?" He began walking towards the small white house as if he already knew it was. "Uh, yes." Abigail walked with him still confused about what was going on. "Well" he said when he got to the door, "what do you say we pop in and have a cup of tea?" Abigail was surprised by his straightforwardness but saw that he was waiting for her to open the door and did so. Inside he looked around and inspected everything very closely. He even picked things up and Abigail could have sworn she saw him lick her father old stamp press. When they got to the sitting room she asked him to sit down, he obliged and sat down, still smiling. "I'll go make some tea" said Abigail, although she was hesitant to leave him alone.

She soon had the tea made and brought it out on a silver, decretive tea tray. It had been her grandmothers on her mothers side. Her grandmother had been from England and was religious about her tea. She always carried out the tradition of her family and drank tea every afternoon. Abigail had often been a part of the afternoon teas and had always enjoyed the time with her grandmother. Her accent was the most beautiful thing to Abigail and she loved to listen to her tell stories about her life in England.

The doctor was standing at the window when she entered the sitting room with the tea. She set it down on the table and stood there, once again unsure of what to say. "Uh, doctor" she began, then he turned and looked at her. He looked serious now, very serious. "I'm afraid there won't be time for tea." Before Abigail could say anything else he hag grabbed her hand and was pulling her along with him. Soon they were outside the blue box again and the doctor was fumbling around in his pockets for something. "What on earth are you doing?" She finally spit out, once she had caught her breath. "I'm looking for my Tardis key." He said simply.

"Your what?" The doctor had found what he was looking for and held up for her to see, "ah, here it is. It's my Tardis key." He shoved it into one of the locks on the police box and turned if. He then opened the door and walked right inside, not looking back at her. She assumed he wanted her to fallow him but was still uneasy. When he noticed that she was behind him he popped his head out and said "aren't you coming?" Abigail felt like she must be crazy as she stepped into the blue box. Once she was inside she saw the most extraordinary thing she had ever seen. It was bigger on the inside! She looked around in amazement and disbelief. It was huge! There were stairs that led to an upper room, and curving hallways that must lead to other rooms. And in the middle of the room they stood in now was what looked like a large round table, but it had all sorts of buttons and levers and a clear tube came out of the middle of it, reaching all the way to the ceiling. As Abigail looked around in amazement, The Doctor took his coat off and began pressing buttons and pulling levers all around the large table. Something inside the clear tube started moving up and down and making the sound that had woken Abigail.

"Doctor, where are we? How could that happen? It's bigger on the inside! How?"

The doctor smiled again, "we're in my Tardis." He said.

"What's that?"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can take you anywhere you want to go. Anywhere in time and space."

"It's a time machine? And a space ship?"

"Precisely."

"No way! This can't be real. I must be sleeping still."

"Well I'm afraid not." As shocked as she was, there was still one thing she needed to know "Why did we have to leave my house? You were looking out the window and then just dragged me out into your little... Well huge, space ship. Why? What's going on?"

"There is something following me." The doctor sounded very casual about it.

"What is it?" Asked Abigail.

"I don't know. But I'm going to get rid of it. It's been following me for a while. I thought it was nothing at first but now I'm not so sure. I want to make sure I get rid of it before it tries anything crazy."

"How are you going to get rid of it?"

He looked up at her with a big grin across his face.

"I'm going to fly it into a vortex."

Abigail's heart began to race

"But wouldn't that mean that we would have to fly into the vortex?"

"Nope. I'm going to fly over the vortex."

"But it will pull us in, wont it?"

"Not if I turn on the plasmadianpullirey"

"The what?"

"That's what I like to call it. It's basically like a big force field around the Tardis. Nothing outside of that force field has any affect on the Tardis. We'll be completely safe. I promise."

Abigail didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust him. She felt like she could trust him with her life. And now that she thought about it, she realized that she would have to.

The Doctor looked at her with a sinister smirk on his face and said, "You'd better hold on to something." And before Abigail had time to ask any questions, the Tardis began to shake harshly and she quickly grabbed hold of the staircase railing nearby. She could feel her heart racing a hundred miles an hour and thought it might pound out of her chest. She glanced at The Doctor who seemed to be enjoying himself greatly and it was then that she got the first realization of what kind of situation she was it. She was in a blue box which was bigger on the inside, could travel through time and space, flying over a vortex, with some kind of madman. She had no doubt now that this was a dream. Suddenly the Tardis jerked to a stop and Abigail flew forward, landing on her hands and knees. She sat there for a moment making sure it was all over and then got to her feet. The Doctor wasn't paying any mind to her now, he was busying himself casually at the big control table. Abigail walked slowly over to him, not taking her eyes off this strange man for one moment. Finally he remembered her presence and gave her that strange smirk again. "That should have done the trick."

"It's gone?" Asked Abigail, hoping whatever it was really was gone.

"Well I can't be completely certain but I can't think of anything that could survive that. So, Abigail, anywhere, any time. It's all yours for the choosing, do you want to come?" Abigail looked at him, her blue eyes still wide with fear. The Doctor was so anxious for her response. He knew he never met anyone by chance and knew that if she was anything like any of the others he had taken with him, this could be the beginning of something amazing. But deep down inside, he also had great fear. Fear for what the answer may be and fear that if she did come with him, what happened with so many others could happen to her. "No," he told himself "not her."

Abigail was still in shock over all that had just happened and wasn't sure exactly what he was asking.

"So, you mean, you could take me somewhere?"

"Not just somewhere, but some time. Anywhere in history, anywhere in the future! Any planet, any galaxy! Just say it and we're there," Abigail found herself getting carried away with the idea and soon she felt almost as excited as the Doctor. She was smiling now and the Doctor knew he was about to get the answer he so longed for.

"Ok, Doctor. Take me somewhere amazing."

"Aha! Yes! American! That's new."

He ran over to his control table and began pushing buttons and pulling levers either up or down, and turning strange little nobs here and there. Then, with his fingers around one great big lever, he looked Abigail in the eyes and said "Hold on tight, we're about to go somewhere amazing."


End file.
